Drabbles
by Pimy
Summary: Parce que parfois, les mots viennent, les mots sortent et qu'on a besoin de les écrire, de les laisser s'envoler et partir. Cent mots, si peu et pourtant tellement.
1. Ginny

**Ginny**

* * *

J'ai peur.

Peur que tout s'arrête, s'effondre et bascule, qu'il ne reste plus rien. Que tout ne soit plus demain que passé, que souvenirs auxquels se raccrocher. Peur de ton silence, de leurs mots.

Peur de te perdre.

Parce que oui, moi aussi j'ai peur. Chaque seconde qui passe, je pense à toi, à lui, et à cette guerre qui fait rage. Cette guerre que tu mènes dans l'ombre, pendant que moi je reste là, immobile, à t'attendre. Alors je fais ce qu'il me reste à faire : j'avance, je ne faiblis pas.

J'ai peur mais je veux me battre.


	2. Harry

**Harry**

* * *

- C'est quoi le courage, papa ?

- C'est quelque chose que tu as en toi, qui fait que tu oses et que tu n'as pas peur face aux difficultés.

- J'en ai moi, du courage ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire, Albus, c'est à toi de le découvrir.

- Et quand on n'est pas courageux, ça fait quoi ?

- Ça ne fait rien. Il y a d'autres qualités à la place.

- C'est une qualité le courage ?

- Tant que ce n'est pas de la témérité, oui.

- C'est quoi la témérité, papa ?


	3. Severus

**Severus**

* * *

Tous les jours il se souvient. Toutes les nuits il rêve.

D'elle.

Les années ont beau avoir passé, les choses n'ont pas changé. Il la revoit comme si c'était hier, lui souriant, ses cheveux défaits par le vent, ses joues rosies par le froid. Il rejoue la mélodie de ses mots, écoute le son de sa voix.

Et soudain, tout s'éteint. Ses yeux qui le fixent il ne veux pas les voir, ce ne sont pas les siens. Son odeur au dessus d'un chaudron, il ne veut pas y croire, ce n'est qu'illusion.

Alors il se souvient, encore et encore.


	4. Baron Sanglant

**Baron Sanglant**

* * *

Moment de folie, moment incontrôlé où il n'avait réussi à se maîtriser. Jours après jours il repensait à cet instant. Il avait été violent, il avait versé du sang. Peu de gens savaient ce qu'il s'était réellement passé, mais lui se souvenait et c'était déjà assez. Il aurait voulu oublier, mais il était enchaîné, prisonnier. Combien de gens fuyaient devant lui, ignorants de ses actes, et pourtant apeurés ? Oh ça oui, il était effrayant. Mais à quoi bon, quand tout n'était plus pour lui que passé ? Passé qu'il ne pouvait changer. Lui, fantôme hanté par ses sanglants regrets.


	5. Rubeus

**Rubeus**

* * *

Voilà un bon moment qu'Hagrid s'affairait. Il avait consacré longues minutes et tout son cœur à la préparation. Maintenant il pouvait s'assoir et souffler un peu. S'affalant sur une chaise, il regarda son travail, fier et satisfait. Oh, bien sûr il n'était pas encore certain que ce serait réussi, mais il avait bon espoir. Ne restait plus qu'à attendre que ce soit prêt. Il surveilla sa montre, craignant qu'ils n'arrivent en avance, mais il avait encore du temps.

Le demi-géant regarda par la fenêtre. Il avait vraiment hâte de leur servir ses biscuits, les trois enfants allaient se régaler !


	6. Lily

**Lily**

* * *

- Je ne comprends pas. Qu'ai je fais pour qu'il me harcèle comme ça ? Des jours durant, année après année, sans relâche ? Comment peut-il trouver cela amusant ? Non, décidément, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut. Si tu savais à quel point ça en devient pesant... Je donnerais tout pour qu'il arrête, pour pouvoir enfin vivre en paix. Mais non, il a fallu que Potter existe et me pourrisse la vie.

Adossée à un arbre, Lily s'interrompit et caressa son chat. Ce n'est qu'en levant la tête qu'elle le vit, debout, face à elle. Pâle et immobile.


	7. Lord Voldemort

**Lord Voldemort**

* * *

Pouvoir.

Pouvoir regrouper des serviteurs, pouvoir diriger une armée, pouvoir faire croire à des idées, pouvoir déclencher une guerre, pouvoir contrôler un pays entier, pouvoir tout décider. Pouvoir effrayer sans un mot, pouvoir imposer le respect, pouvoir faire grandir la soumission dans les regards. Pouvoir repousser les limites, pouvoir abuser de magie noire, pouvoir faire des horcruxes, pouvoir vaincre la mort, pouvoir tuer.

Pouvoir tuer.

Pouvoir blesser, pouvoir répandre la tristesse, pouvoir faire pleurer. Pouvoir contrôler les esprits, pouvoir haïr, pouvoir rire de leur peur, pouvoir être implacable, pouvoir détruire son âme, pouvoir être inhumain.

Être inhumain.

Ne pas pouvoir aimer.


	8. Luna

**Miettes de Luna**

* * *

Tu es là, assise à quelques pas, fabriquant de tes petites mains ces bijoux improbables. Tu les mets, tu me les montres. Ça te va si bien.

Tu es là, peignant minutieusement les visages de ceux dont tu m'as tant parlé. Ces portraits liés par ce mot doré qui illumine ton regard chaque fois que tu le prononces. Je t'observe et tu souris.

Tu es là, devant moi, dans ta belle robe jaune, rayonnante de joie. Tu me prends la main, m'entraînes, et je te suis.

Ma petite fille, ma Luna, où es-tu maintenant ? J'ai si peur pour toi.


End file.
